All over again
by FireOpals
Summary: After a raging war with her enimies Nikki managed 2 defeat Division but Percy survived n once again Division grows but even stronger this time.As Division blooms,N emerges a group of elite orphans trained by Nikki herself.Is history repeating itself?R&R
1. Full Summmary

_**Ring, Ring.**_

_***I pick up the phone***_

"_Hello, who is it?"_

"_It's Nikita."_

_***I drop the phone then scramble to pick it up.***_

"_OMG, hi, oh I can't believe I'm talking to you, THE NIKITA!"_

_***I carry on babbling***_

"_I'm calling to tell you that you forgot something"_

"_What?"_

_***Nikita clears her throat***_

"_OHHHHH, I don't own Nikita or any of its characters, just this plot and my OC's"_

"_Thank you" Nikita says "Goodbye"_

"_Oh, don't go!" I exclaim_

"_You'll hear from me again"_

_***Phone goes dead***_

"…_Bye?__…"_

**Here is the full summary:**

After a raging war with her enemies Nikita managed to defeat Division. But Percy survived and once again Division grows but even stronger this time. As Division blooms, N emerges, a group of elite orphans trained by Nikki herself to finish what she started. With the help of Michael and her recruits she finds Carmen, an A-Class agent who escaped Division and went rouge. It seems as if history is repeating itself all over again. The question is can Carmen and the N bring Division down?

**I have the prologue and Chapter 1 ready; I just need a few reviews so click the pretty blue button right there.**

**Lily J. A.**


	2. Prolog

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Nikita or any of its characters, just my OC's and this plot…

I haven't seen he who series yet so I just using the ones I've seen…

If you like this story check out my other ones –

The Dramatic Ending – A Vampire Academy One-shot

Kill or Be Killed – A PJATO/Hunger games crossover

The chosen ones – A PJATO story

The immortal hunger games - A PJATO/Hunger games crossover

The Stars of the Moon – A PJATO Story

Ok, enjoy the prolog:

* * *

><p><strong>Nikita POV<strong>

"Nikita!" An alarmed voice called my name.

"I see you remember me, you bastard" I smiled grimly at my victim.

"Yo…you were our best, Nikita" Percy stammered. "Come back to us."

"When hell freezes over" I raised my hand with the riffle in it.

I squeezed the trigger right before Percy crumpled to the ground, blood oozing from his wound.

"Nikita" He whispered.

"Nikita" It was getting louder. "Nikita!"

My eyes shot open.

Samantha Harris, my first recruit was standing over me.

I looked around. I was in bed.

"Sam? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Division" She muttered darkly.

* * *

><p>Ok, so there you have it. I know its short, but chapter 1 is A LOT longer, I just need 3 reviews! A lot of action is coming up, and here is a sneak preview…<p>

* * *

><p><em>My fingers curled around her gun as a knee came flying into my abdomen.<em>

_I dodged it, snatching the gun from her grasp._

_I turned reaching for a soft spot in her neck._

_Her hand came karate chop style to block it._

_I grabbed her hand with my free hand and flipped the woman over as she grabbed the nape of my neck which brought me down with her._

* * *

><p>So review, or fav (preferably review) for more.<p>

If you know any gun names please review and tell me!

Hasta La Vista, senores and senoritas!

Lily A.


	3. Escape

I do not own NIKITA or any of its characters, just this plot and my OC's.

* * *

><p>I would like to thank a few people…<p>

TLoveZ – For alerting to this story. I hope you like it.

BlackCat899 – For alerting to this story as well as reviewing. Thanks for reviewing, I absolutely love my reviews!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 – Escape<span>

The only thing I could hear I the still night was my panting breath and the light pitter-patting of my bare feet hitting the forest floor.

Brushing a fern bush out of my way I checked my left arm whilst running. Warm blood was trickling down it, staining the ripped white shirt I was wearing. It was too dark to tell whether it had dripped onto my black training Pants.

It had been me who had cut my arm, so I could remove the high-tech tracking chip that had once been implanted into it.

As if out of nowhere, a group of 4 people stepped out of the shadows.

There was no way to tell if they were friend or foe, the moon had disappeared behind a cloud.

They had to be Division.

I grabbed my assault rifle from my waist and aimed.

Back at Division, I was the best sharpshooter, long-range and short. That was one of the things that made me lethal.

I pulled the trigger as the person it was aimed at darted away, the bullet grazing their shoulder.

I felt something stinging at the back of my neck. I pulled it out. Damn, a tranquillizer dart.

I wasn't going down without a fight.

One of the figures approached. I grabbed their arm, twisted it then flipped them into a tree.

Black spots were dancing in front of my eyes.

Another person approached. I waited until they were close enough, then jabbed them in the stomach with my elbow, then the head followed by grabbing a leg and twisting it until I heard a satisfying crunch. The person sank to their knees, groaning.

I was starting to feel woozy, my knees wobbling, head pounding and heart slowing.

Taking advantage of this, the 3rd person grabbed my arm and twisted it to my back, sinking me to my knees in a painful pin.

Using my free hand, I grabbed a handful of short hair and pulled. A boy.

I kneed him where it hurt most ad he crumpled down. 3 down, 1 more to go.

My eyes were blurry, I couldn't see straight but I saw the last figure come charging towards me.

I turned to face them when everything went black and the only thing I knew was the dark nothingness.

* * *

><p>I have written more but first I shall post this up and will post the next part up when I get around to typing it up. I hope you liked it.<p>

* * *

><p>This is where I'll advertise some of my best stories…<p>

Lady of the Seas – Pirates of the Caribbean  
>Is the sea really a place for a young lady? Well, one girl seems to think so and stows away on the Black Pearl. Eventually becoming a famous pirate of the seven seas, she once again meets the Captain of the ship that had set her on her way, Jack Sparrow.<p>

Kill or be Killed – Percy Jackson/Hunger Games  
>Hunger games PJATO style. Things have changed DRAMATICLY. Artemis has no vow, Zeus and Hera are divorced. Comedy, Angst, Romance, Suspense rolled up into one. Read it or you'll regret it! Rated T just in case!<p>

The immortal hunger games – Percy Jackson/Hunger Games  
>The Olympians had fallen. Kronos ruled. Despair and darkness despised all that was good. Kronos, being the evil titan he was, decided to play a little game on the Olympians, to make them suffer as he did, to make them despise each other. He wanted revenge!<p>

Gone – Vampire Diaries  
>This is in Elena's point of view. It's after Jenna has died and Elena is feeling like it's all her fault. One shot. R&amp;R! Rated t just cause is sad.<p>

* * *

><p>Those are just a few of my stories and I'll have more coming up soon.<p>

Please review, It'll make me want to right more

Press the pretty little blue button and write me a message on what you thought!

Lily

* * *

><p>PS… PRESS IT<p>

Right here.

No, down

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Nikita and Carmen

Okay, I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever but I'm trying to get my act together and finish this story maybe midyear next year.

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer: <span>I do not own Nikita or any of it characters but I do own my OC's and this plot.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 – Nikita<span>

A stabbing pain in my chest brought me back to my senses. Gasping for air, I sat up.

My eyes adjusted to the light and I saw the room I was in for what it really was, not just a blur of shapes.

There were about 20 beds altogether, lined up in two rows, a few with curtains. The walls were a pale shade of alabaster, and had very few inoperable windows. There were two large doors, one at either end of the room.

I checked he room. No-one else was here. Good.

I had noticed someone had given me a new lack training shirt and pants.

I tried getting up and making a run for it but something tugged on my arm.

I glanced back. Handcuffs. Pretty basic ones at that, really easy to get out of.

I heard a groan to my left. It seemed to be coming from one of the curtained beds. Shit, I wasn't alone.

I curled the cuffed hand into a ball as tight as I could then relaxed it.

Keeping my had as steady and straight as possible, I brought my thumb to my pinky and my ring finger to my index, then put my big finger on top of them all.

Using my free hand, I pinched the nerve as hard as I could to stop the feeling in my hand while I jerked it out of the handcuffs. It was critical I timed everything just right otherwise the circulation in my hand would cut and my hand would be as vital as flippers on land.

At long last, my hand came free of the handcuffs and I let go of the nerve, my hand full of pins and needles.

I started to get up but I realized it was too late.

A dark-haired beauty had come through one of the doors, holding up a gun.

"Who are you?" I meant for my voice to sound confident but it wavered at the end, lulling the woman into a false sense of security.

"My name is Nikita," She replied, lowering her gun, just the tiniest bit. That was all I needed.

She was about 3 meters away from me.

I sprang forward, hand out-stretched as Nikita realized, too late, her mistake.

My fingers curled around her gun as a knee came flying into my abdomen. I dodged it, snatching the gun from her grasp. I turned reaching for a soft spot in her neck. Her hand came karate-chop style to block it. I grabbed it with my free hand and flipped the woman over as she grabbed the nape of my neck which brought me down with her.

"Just listen to me!" She pleaded. "That' all I'm asking,"

Nikita stood up while I was still sprawled on the marble floor.

"Why?" I grunted as I knocked her over by sweeping my leg into hers. "How do I know you're not Division?"

"If we were you'd already be dead!"

I froze. In the back of my mind, I knew it was true.

"But you can't be Nikita," I was still suspicious. "Percy killed her years ago,"

"Is that what they told you?" She chuckled.

She got up and offered m her hand. I hesitated for a second before grasping her hand as she pulled me up.

"That worm survived because I was too soft. That won't happen again." Nikita added menacingly.

She took a step forward as I backed away.

"Easy, easy," She consoled. "I'm not going to hurt you."

At that moment, three rowdy boys came in.

I aimed Nikita's gun at a brown-haired one, as an instinct.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Can you guys SHUT UP!" A voice called.

I looked around as I lowered the gun. It seemed to be coming from the same curtained bed that had groaned.

"Why don't you, Luca?" The brown haired boy retorted.

"Because, oh dear Lochy, everyone would miss the sound of my voice too much. It would just be cruel to deprive them of it."

"Aw, shut up, you arrogant ass!" Another brown haired boy exclaimed.

Then all three boys actually noticed me it seemed for the first time.

I looked into a full body mirror nearby.

My black hair was tied up into its usual high ponytail. My porcelain skin was even paler than usual, thanks to the blood loss. My jade eyes flickered to and fro, like small tongues of green flame. My black training shirt was my size, fitting me comfortably, outlining my curves nicely. The black pants looked exactly the same as the last ones I had, except without the 101 rips in it.

I looked as I normally did. I decided to break the awkward silence.

I offered my hand to Nikita.

"I'm Carmen, Carmen Pierce."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. I've got the next part written down and I will type it u when I get the chance.<p>

Encore une fois, désolé d'avoir tant tardé à mettre en place ce chapitre. - Once again, sorry for taking so long to put up this chapter.

Lilz!


End file.
